


Dear William Regas

by ZeloAvarosa



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeloAvarosa/pseuds/ZeloAvarosa
Summary: Dr. Regas, Hardworking, Humble, Strong, Father, Husband, Friend.
Kudos: 1





	Dear William Regas

Dear Dad.

The mister that mommy got for me to talk to said I should try this. Mum says that you’re gone, but if I write these letters, you can read them.  
Mr. Bunny and Mr. Potatohead got married yesterday and Ness is their kid now. They’re now one big happy family together. Mommy said that maybe we could go out and buy a train set so that Mr. Potatohead can get to work easily, but I want the wooden ones, the big ones with a controller make my head hurt.

Dear Dad.

Uncle Reo has been around a lot recently, he’s been staying for dinner loads since you’re gone. I sometimes hear him and mommy talk downstairs when I sleep. They sometimes start to shout and it scares me when they do that.  
It’s cold when I sleep, though, so I go to mum’s room and sleep there. Sometimes mommy would pick me up and take me to her room when I’m sleeping, although don’t tell her. I’m not sleeping when she does.

Dear Dad. 

I don’t want to go to school anymore, all the other kids kept teasing me and whenever I went to school my head hurts.  
Uncle Reo has yelled a lot with mommy and mommy came to pick me up from school today. She said that I can stop going to school if I don’t want to. She said that Uncle Reo can teach me from home.

Dear Dad.

Do you know about a book called Percy Jackson? It’s a story about a kid who went on a world saving adventure with his friends and was son of a god. It’s my favourite book of all time. Percy is so cool, I’d really like to be friends with people like that.

Dear Dad. 

It’s my 12th birthday, happy birthday to me. There wasn’t anyone else but mum and Reo at the party, so Reo got me to come down and look at some of your old work. I didn’t know you were an electrical engineer, nobody ever told me.

Though, I really like your work, Reo told me what the stuff does and helped me find some guides on making stuff, and I managed to cut a piece of metal for the first time. I want to try and make a clock, Reo said it would be hard to make that on my first try but I’m determined to do this.

Mum came down and told us off for this though, but we talked that night and I was able to continue to learn to make things.

Dear Dad. 

Mum had to stop working, she passed out at her job and is now in a coma. Reo is working through the funds now, and I’m worried we won’t make it. Mum always said things to try not to spend much and to save money, and now she’s out of a job.

Although in a sense, it’s a good thing, I just hope she can rest in there. I visited her yesterday and gave her some flowers. She once said that forget-me-not’s are her favourite, and that you gave those to her on your first date together.

I also visited you, Dad, and left you some Lilacs. I know you’re gone, and that you probably can’t hear me, but writing these letters makes me imagine talking to you, although it’s kind of hard to remember your voice now.

I just really wish you can hear me.

Dear Dad. 

I found out about your life, your entire hidden life, as part of your will. Reo sat me down and explained the whole situation, everything. You never died in a car crash, did you? 

Mum’s still in a coma, and now I’ve learned about all of this, that Reo isn’t actually a college professor, that you were never an electrical engineer. You both worked under some company called SCP.

I don’t know what to do anymore.

Dear Dad.

I’ve made up my mind. I’ve stayed in my room, that I’ve moved down to the basement with your old tools, for months now. Mum has finally woken up and is going through rehabilitation, she cried a lot when I visited, going on about being an awful mum and not being there for me. I know she cares about me, but I don’t want anyone around for me right now.

Reo has helped make meals for me, leaving it outside my door, but we never talked. It feels like I’ve never used my voice in such a long time. Can you lose a voice?

I’ve been working, practicing this whole time, making these machines and such. I followed the tutorials for a while, but it kept holding me back. I know what to do, strangely enough, it’s almost instinctual, but I just can’t explain why.  
I know what I want to do, though, I want to work where you worked, because the time where I made these things, using your tools, were the happiest times of my life.

Dear Dad.

Hey dad, I know it’s been awhile since we talked. I’m doing ok myself, I managed to get Reo to recommend me and after the process I’ve been admitted provisional work. I want to make you proud, Dad, and they even said that I might be able to get your old office.

Mum is doing alright, she stopped crying as much, but is very worried with me following your career path. I wish that I could make her stop worrying for me, but this is what I want to do, and I know that I can be great at it.

Her coma left her with blood clots, so I used my first paycheck to help her into a home. We’re selling the house, since I don’t need it either, and the extra money is going half to me and half for her retirement, we settled on this as a compromise, looks like worrying for each other runs in the family.

Speaking of worried, I heard that Reo had an accident and came out needing surgery. I couldn’t hear much of the details, but I want to see if I can help there.

From your son, William


End file.
